


Dans son ombre

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19e siècle, Canada, Ilvermorny, début du 20e siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Charles était tombé amoureux d'elle un jour d'été





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est une réponse au concours "Derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme" organisé par Layi.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> Remerciements : Merci à Lohengrin qui m'a permis d'améliorer cette histoire, un grand merci à Aileen L. Munroe qui a corrigé cet OS au pied levé et avec efficacité et merci Layi d'avoir organisé ce concours.

**Septembre 1862**  
  
Charles était tombé amoureux d'elle un **jour** d'été.  
  
L'année scolaire avait débuté depuis moins de deux semaines à Ilvermorny. Charles et ses amis de Serpent Cornu avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps et faisaient leurs devoirs près de la rivière. D'autres élèves étaient aussi là. Charles aperçut sa cousine, Ashwiyaa, de deux ans, sa cadette qui discutait avec des camarades de sa maison.   
  
La mère d'Ashwyaa était ojibwé et aussi une sorcière de grand talent. Comme beaucoup de sorciers amérindiens, elle maîtrisait la magie sans baguette. Charles se souvenait, enfant, l'avoir vu murmurer des incantations dans sa langue maternelle tandis qu'elle soignait une blessure que son époux s'était fait à la main. Le petit garçon qu'il était, adorait passer ses vacances chez eux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa propre mère était obligée d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour effectuer les mêmes sortilèges.  
  
Sa mère, Marie-Jeanne Hébert, était descendante de sorciers français. Sa famille était installée à Montréal depuis le début du dix-huitième siècle. Toutefois, contrairement à la famille de son époux qui comptait parmi ses ancêtres plusieurs amérindiens, les Hébert ne s'étaient liés matrimonialement qu'avec des colons européens, majoritairement d'origine française.   
  
Marie-Jeanne avait rencontré son époux lors d'une soirée organisée par sa mère. Toutes les familles les plus reconnues de la Nouvelle-France – la grand-mère maternelle de Charles avait toujours refusé de l'appeler autrement bien que le territoire était devenu une colonie britannique une vingtaine d'années avant sa naissance – s'étaient données rendez-vous ce soir-là. Les Frasnier, la famille du père de Charles, était l'une des plus vieilles familles de la colonie et aussi une des plus respectées.   
  
Les deux jeunes gens avaient dansé ensemble puis avaient discuté. Charles Frasnier, premier du nom, avait une dizaine d'années de plus que Marie-Jeanne et s'était lancé, avec succès, dans l'industrie textile cinq ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait été charmé par le sourire et la conversation de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière n'étant elle-même pas insensible aux yeux noirs de Charles.   
  
Moins de six mois plus tard, le mariage était célébré. La mère de Marie-Jeanne avait été difficile à convaincre. Pour elle, la magie amérindienne n'était pas de la vraie magie et elle savait que la vie de sa fille en tant qu'épouse d'un métis serait loin d'être évidente surtout vis-à-vis de leurs connaissances Non-Maj'. Toutefois, malgré ses réticences, la femme avait fini par se faire à l'inévitable. Le mariage avait eu lieu un jour de printemps. Le couple était véritablement amoureux mais, comme l'avait deviné la mère de Marie-Jeanne, leur intégration dans la communauté Non-Maj' ne fut pas des plus aisée. Beaucoup ne comprenait pas comment une fille de bonne famille avait pu s'accoquiner avec un métis, tandis que d'autres pensaient qu'elle ne l'avait épousé que pour son argent. En effet, l'affaire que tenait Charles était florissante et son usine ne cessait de s'agrandir.   
  
Le couple avait tenté plusieurs années d'avoir un enfant, sans grand succès. Finalement, après plusieurs fausse-couches et la perte d'un enfant de quelques semaines, ils avaient accueilli la naissance de leur fils unique en juin 1845 comme un miracle.  
  
Miracle qui désormais était étudiant en septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny.   
  
— Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'Ashwyaa embellit un peu plus à chaque fois que je la vois, soupira James Wellington à côté de lui.   
— Tu devrais l'inviter à danser lors du bal d'Halloween, remarqua Eugene Boot.  
— Tu penses qu'elle accepterait, Charles ?  
  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.  
  
— Qui est la fille avec elle ? questionna Eugene  
— Ehawee Standing Bear, répliqua James. Je crois que son père est chaman.   
  
Charles leva la tête de son ouvrage et posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme dont parlait son ami. Assise à côté d'Ashwyaa, elle riait à gorge déployée. Charles sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il resserra son emprise sur le livre qu'il tenait tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer plus tôt une aussi jolie camarade.  
  
Il déglutit difficilement en voyant la jeune femme tourner son visage vers lui. Elle planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens avant de lui offrir un large sourire. Charles se sentit rougir violemment mais réussit à esquisser un timide sourire avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.  
  
Le coup de foudre l'avait pris au dépourvu.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


**Juillet 1865**  
  
Le mariage avait eu lieu à peine trois semaines après la fin de l'année scolaire. Ehawee n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans. Le couple dut prendre part à trois cérémonies. La première, catholique, se déroula en la cathédrale Notre-Dame d'Ottawa, ville dans laquelle demeurait la famille Frasnier depuis mille huit cent cinquante-sept.   
  
Le père de Charles avait ouvert une nouvelle usine de textile et reprit une distillerie de whisky lors de son installation dans la nouvelle capitale du Canada-Uni. Le statut social important de la famille avait amené Marie-Jeanne Frasnier à inviter tout la bonne société Non-Maj' de la ville et des alentours au mariage de son fils unique.  
  
Charles n'avait rien osé dire à sa mère mais le jeune homme savait que la plupart ne viendrait pas. Il avait pu entendre les commérages à son égard dans les pubs Non-Maj' qu'il fréquentait. Même le bas-peuple se demandait ce qu'il pouvait trouver à cette peau-rouge venue tout droit des plaines sauvages de l'ouest américain. Charles ne doutait donc pas que les connaissances bourgeoises de ses parents n'en pensaient sans doute pas moins.  
  
Le jour de leur mariage, un samedi, il se mit à pleuvoir dès l'aube. Charles crut que sa mère allait tourner folle tandis qu'il la voyait pester contre ce temps capricieux. Son père de son côté essayait de la rassurer en ne cessant de répéter : « Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux » ; sans grand succès malheureusement.  
  
Le jeune homme crut bien que sa pauvre mère allait faire un malaise lorsqu'elle vit la manière dont était habillé le père d'Ehawee. Il portait un costume traditionnel lakota fait de peaux de bêtes.   
  
Charles ouvrit la bouche pour empêcher sa mère de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter mais il fut coupé par la voix de sa future belle-sœur. Cette dernière s'adressa dans leur langue à son père. Ce dernier fit une moue avant de sortir sa baguette et de transformer ses vêtement traditionnels en costume à l'européenne.  
  
Finalement, sa famille et lui se rendirent les premiers à la cathédrale. Le bâtiment était récent. La fin de la construction remontait seulement à mille huit cent cinquante-huit. Le jeune homme fut accueilli sur le seuil de la porte par l'évêque Guigues qui les invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Charles suivit l'homme tandis que sa mère et son père marchaient derrière.  
  
De nombreux sièges étaient vides. Charles n'osa pas jeter un regard à sa mère. Elle qui avait voulu que le mariage de son fils unique soit parfait, découvrait qu'il avait été partiellement boycotté par une grande partie de leurs connaissances Non-Maj'.  
  
Marie-Jeanne et son époux allèrent s'installer au premier rang tandis que Charles prenait place en face de l'évêque. Le jeune homme savait qu'il s'agissait d'un honneur d'être marié par lui et que peu de personnes avaient cette chance.  
  
Charles sourit à sa mère et son père avant d'étudier les personnes présentes. Les seuls sorciers étaient ses deux meilleurs amis Eugene et James. Ses autres connaissances sorcières seraient quant à elles conviées au mariage sorcier.  
  
Au deuxième rang, Charles reconnut l'avocat de l'entreprise familiale ainsi que son épouse et ses trois enfants. Damian Selwyn était un Cracmol qui, comme les Frasnier, était parfaitement intégré à la communauté Non-Maj' canadienne. A tel point que son épouse Non-Maj' n'avait aucune idée de la véritable nature de sa belle-famille et des Frasnier.  
  
Au troisième rang, Charles reconnut Madame Pelletier et son époux. La femme était une amie proche de sa mère et venait souvent prendre le thé chez eux. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Son fils était à côté d'elle. Il était un peu plus vieux que Charles et toujours célibataire.  
  
Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas la majorité des autres invités. La plupart était des amis de ses parents. Il crut voir dans les derniers rangs, un homme avec un calepin. Il devina sans grand difficulté qu'il s'agissait d'un journaliste. La presse mondaine faisait les choux-gras de plusieurs journaux depuis déjà quelques années.  
  
Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, les portes de la cathédrale laissèrent apparaître sa future épouse. L'organiste commença à jouer. Charles sourit largement en voyant Ehawee arriver. Elle tenait le bras de son père et marchait doucement, sans doute pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ses jupons. Sa robe était blanche. La mode avait commencé à se répandre après le mariage de la reine Victoria.  
  
Charles sut en la voyant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, qu'Ehawee et lui étaient destinés à être ensemble. Toutefois, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'elle serait aussi son plus grand soutien durant les quatre-vingt prochaines années.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


**Août 1880**  
  
En 1880, Charles, premier du nom, décida de laisser les rênes de son entreprise à son fils. Ce dernier venait de fêter ses trente-cinq ans et était père de cinq enfants. Bien qu'il travaille pour l'entreprise familiale depuis sa sortie d'Ilvermorny, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ne plus avoir son père à ses côtés.   
  
Deux coups frappés à la porte de son bureau lui firent relever la tête de ses papiers. La personne attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.   
  
— Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, Charles, déclara son épouse.  
  
Malgré des années de pratique, Ehawee n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de son accent lorsqu'elle utilisait la langue maternelle de son époux.  
  
— Encore une minute. Je dois finir de revoir quelques papiers, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Charles replongea dans la lecture d'une facture tandis qu'il entendait les pas de sa femme venir vers lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'homme se détendit quelque peu.   
  
— Comment vont les affaires ? demande-t-elle.  
— Bien, les ventes de whisky ont même augmenté cette année.  
— Et le journal ?   
— Il se vend très bien. J'espère pouvoir lancer la version sorcière d'ici la fin de l'année.  
— Je suis si fière de toi, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Charles tourna son visage vers le sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
— Allons dîner, déclara-t-il en se levant. Je finirai tout cela plus tard.  
  
L'homme proposa sa main à son épouse qui posa la sienne dessus avec délicatesse. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, leurs trois aînés se trouvaient déjà autour de la table.   
  
— Papa ! s'exclama Callisto en se précipitant vers lui.  
  
Charles lâcha la main de son épouse et réceptionna du mieux qu'il put sa fille. La petite n'avait pas encore sept ans et ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à sa mère.  
  
— Bonsoir ma chérie, lança-t-il en la calant contre sa hanche.   
  
Callisto plaça ses bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête sur son épaule. Charles voyait peu ses enfants depuis qu'il avait repris l'entreprise familiale.  
  
— Vous ne venez pas me saluer les garçons ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses deux fils aînés.  
— Bonsoir Père, répliqua Léandre en se levant.  
  
Le garçon avait treize ans et cet air grave qui ne le quittait jamais. Comme lui, Léandre avait été réparti à Serpent Cornu et allait entrer en troisième année quelques semaines plus tard.  
  
— Bonjour Papa, déclara Adam en venant vers lui.  
  
L'homme tapota doucement la tête de son deuxième fils.  
  
— Passons à table, proposa Ehawee.  
— Non ! Rétorqua Callisto en enfouissant son visage dans le veston de son père.  
— Si, Callie, répliqua son père. Je viendrai te lire une histoire avant de dormir, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
— D'accord, rétorqua la petite visiblement heureuse.  
  
Son père la posa à terre et sourit en la voyant trottiner vers sa place attitrée.   
  
— Maman ! Puis-je avoir un morceau de pain, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Léandre.  
  
Avant qu'Ehawee n'ait pu faire un mouvement, une des tranches de pain s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit à côté du jeune garçon. Callisto frappa dans ses mains visiblement heureuse d'avoir réussi son tour tandis que son frère aîné lui jetait un regard noir. Contrairement à sa cadette, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce qui s'agissait de faire de la magie sans baguette.  
  
— Qu'avons-nous déjà dit Callisto ? demanda sa mère d'une voix dure.  
— Pas de magie à table.  
— En effet. Et que viens-tu de faire alors que nous sommes à table ?  
— De la magie. Pardon Maman, dit-elle la tête basse.  
— J'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant mange ton plat.  
  
La règle était très claire : personne ne devait utiliser la magie à table. Les enfants devaient être préparés dès leur plus jeune âge à ne pas faire usage de la magie n'importe quand. Les relations d'affaires de Charles avec des Non-Maj' l'amenaient à en inviter souvent chez eux, et l'homme savait que sa famille et lui auraient des ennuis si l'un d'eux venaient à se douter de quelque chose.  
  
Toutefois, intérieurement, Charles ressentait une fierté certaine à chaque fois qu'un de ses enfants pratiquaient la magie. Des trois aînés, Callisto avait été la plus précoce et avait montré des signes de magie dès ses cinq ans. Il avait fallu attendre les sept ans d'Adam avant qu'il ne commence à déplacer les objets. Concernant Léandre, Charles et Ehawee s'étaient longtemps demandé si leur fils n'était pas Cracmol avant qu'enfin, la veille de ses dix ans, le petit garçon ne transforme les orties dans lesquels il allait tomber en pissenlits.  
  
Après le repas, et comme promis, Charles se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. La petite était déjà au lit et seule la **lanterne** à gaz reposant sur sa table de chevet éclairait la pièce.   
  
— T'es-tu bien lavée les dents ?   
— Oui Papa, rétorqua-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête.  
— Que lit-on ce soir, mon petit oiseau-tonnerre ?  
— La légende de la femme bison blanc ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
— C'est une légende lakota. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux si c'était ta mère qui te la contait ?  
— La licorne du Père Fournier?  
— D'accord… Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain, un pauvre et jeune sorcier qui ne possédait rien d'autres que ce qu'il avait sur le dos ainsi que sa baguette magique. Un jour alors qu'il errait dans un bois enchanté, le sorcier tomba sur une vieille masure au milieu d'une clairière lumineuse. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et attendit. La nuit allait tomber et le jeune sorcier savait qu'il ne faisait pas bon de rester seul la nuit dans une forêt qu'elle soit enchantée ou non. Alors qu'il…  
  
Charles s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit que la petite s'était endormie. L'homme esquissa un sourire avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts les cheveux de son enfant. Il éteignit la lanterne avant de quitte la pièce et de se diriger vers son bureau. La porte de la pièce était entrouverte et une lueur éclairait légèrement le couloir. L'homme sourit en voyant sa femme installée dans son fauteuil.  
  
— Je corrige la lettre que tu veux envoyer à Mr Hamilton, se justifia-t-elle en le voyant.  
— Je n'ai rien dit, rétorqua-t-il en venant derrière elle. Tu as toujours été meilleure que moi en Anglais de toute manière, ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.  
  
La jeune femme sourit doucement tandis qu'elle rayait un mot mal orthographié.  
  
— Je ne sais pas comment je ferais si je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.  
— Tu embaucherais une secrétaire bilingue, plaisanta Ehawee. Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa plume.   
— Je vais la recopier et je te rejoins au lit, déclara Charles.  
— Non. Tu viens te coucher maintenant et tu la recopieras demain. Allez Charles, s'il te plaît.  
  
L'homme sourit légèrement avant de hocher la tête. Cette lettre pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  


**Janvier 1891** *  
  
— Maman ? Maman ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? questionna Callisto visiblement inquiète.  
  
La jeune femme était désormais en septième année à Ilvermorny et avait décidé de rentrer pour passer Noël et le jour de l'an avec sa famille.   
  
— Maman ? répéta Callisto en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.  
  
La femme avait les yeux fixé sur le journal qu'elle tenait immobile.  
  
— Adam ! Je crois que maman est en train de faire un malaise, dit-elle à son frère qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.   
  
— Que se passe-t-il, maman ?  
— Ton… Ton père ! Appelle ton père, réussit-elle à bredouiller.  
  
Callisto écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère ainsi bouleversée.  
  
— Va chercher papa, Callie ! ordonna son frère.  
  
Callisto hésita moins d'une seconde avant de se précipiter à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de son père. Elle frappa à la porte puis pénétra dans la pièce sans même attendre sa réponse.  
  
— Papa ! Maman se sent mal ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est dans le salon, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il se levait.  
  
Callisto descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide et se trouva chanceuse de ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, sa mère était toujours prostrée sur une des fauteuils.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il Ehawee ? demanda son père derrière elle.  
  
Son épouse releva son visage avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers lui.  
  
— Il faut qu'on aille voir mes parents ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
— Tes parents ? Que se passe-t-il Ehawee ? Tu as reçu un hibou de ta sœur ?  
  
Son épouse lui tendit le journal qu'elle lisait quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
— Page quatre, souffla-t-elle.  
— Tu ne peux pas y aller, chérie ! Tu ne peux pas ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire ! Rétorqua Charles  
— Ma sœur est mariée à un Miniconjou. J'ai peur… Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?  
— Je… Je peux aller me renseigner auprès du Premier Ministre, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. J'y vais de ce pas ! Les enfants ! Occupez-vous de votre mère ! ajouta-t-il avant d'attraper sa cape.  
  
Callisto suivit son père de regard et sursauta légèrement en entendant le craquement particulier du transplanage. La jeune femme de dix-sept ans devait passer le permis d'ici la fin de son année scolaire et avait peur de ne pas y arriver. L'image de son frère aîné dont l'oreille n'avait pas suivi le transplanage s'était imprimée dans son cerveau.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Adam.  
  
Ce dernier avait récupéré le journal et lisait l'article. Son visage se fermait de plus en plus au fil des secondes et Callisto devina qu'il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'extrêmement grave.  
  
— Je ne… commença Adam.  
— Explique-lui ! intervint Ehawee.  
  
Sa voix était éteinte et ne ressemblait presque en rien à celle dont ses enfants avaient l'habitude.  
  
— Il y a eu un massacre avant-hier.  
  
Adam jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de leur mère. Cette dernière fixait d'un air absent le feu qui **brûlait** dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
— Les soldats américains ont tiré sur des Lakota ; des Miniconjous en majorité. Il y a eu des morts, ajouta-t-il hésitant.  
  
Callisto reporta son attention sur sa mère. Une femme droite et fière qui avait toujours été là pour leur père et eux. Leur mère et épouse qui désormais avait, à son tour, besoin de soutien.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


**Octobre 1894**  
  
Les dernières semaines avaient été dures. Charles attrapa son verre et but une gorgée de **liqueur** avant de fixer la photographie qu'il tenait dans les mains. Cybèle, leur deuxième fille, souriait à l'objectif tout en faisant un signe de main au photographe. Il sourit légèrement. L'homme avait toujours préféré les photos sorcières à celles Non-Maj' bien plus froides et surtout immobiles.  
  
— Charles ? appela la voix de son épouse. Que fais-tu là ?  
  
La femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l'objet qu'il tenait et son cœur se serra en reconnaissant une image de leur fille désormais disparue.  
  
— J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cette photographie, déclara-t-elle.  
— Elle me manque, souffla Charles. J'ai…   
— A moi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
— J'ai parlé à Virgile O'Brien. Ils n'ont aucune piste pour le moment.  
— Il a retiré Callie de l'enquête ?  
— Oui mais elle semble faire ses recherches de son côté.   
— Une vraie Oiseau Tonnerre, essaya de plaisanter Ehawee. Enfin… Tu te rappelles à quel point nous étions fiers lorsque nous avons su que chaque statue voulait d'elle dans sa maison ?  
— Comment l'oublier ? J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle choisisse Serpent Cornu. Elle aurait eu sa place là-bas.  
— Callie est trop impétueuse pour une maison telle que Serpent Cornu. Par contre, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute concernant la maison de Cybèle. Elle était faite pour Puckwoodgenie ! Tu ne penses pas ?  
  
Elle tourna son visage vers l'homme et remarqua alors qu'il sanglotait. La femme posa sa main sur son épaule, la caressant doucement. Le décès de Cybèle avait été un coup dur pour chacun d'eux mais elle savait que Charles avait du mal à faire son deuil, tandis qu'Ehawee savait au fond de son cœur que l'âme de sa fille était désormais libre. Bien entendu, son décès n'avait pas été facile à accepter mais le fait que Cybèle soit libérée de son corps mortel, qui l'avait handicapée une bonne partie de sa vie était l'une des seules choses qui réussissait à réconforter sa mère. Cela et le fait qu'elle ne doutait pas que son assassin finirait par être arrêté et traduit en justice.  
  
— C'est de ma faute, souffla Charles. Tout est de ma faute. Si… Son attaque… Son décès… Si… Si…  
— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Charles.  
— Je n'aurais jamais dû offenser la Bête, j'ai été stupide et ma fille… notre fille en a payé le prix.  
  
Ehawee savait que Charles était persuadé qu'après avoir contaminé leur fille et fait de sa vie un enfer quelques années plus tôt, la Bête l'avait tuée. Toutefois, pour la femme rien n'était moins sûre. Il n'était pas dans sa mentalité de tuer un autre loup-garou. Pour elle, ils étaient précieux et faisaient partie d'un même groupe, d'une même famille.  
  
— Ils vont finir par trouver le coupable, Charles, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.  
— Ils n'ont aucun indice, Ehawee. Rien ! Je… Je ne sais plus que penser.   
— Nos enfants ont besoin de nous, Charles. Nous devons rester fort... pour eux.  
— Je le sais bien. Je le sais bien, souffla-t-il en serrant doucement sa main.  
— Nous allons surmonter cette tragédie, Charles, et la famille n'en sortira que plus forte.  
  
L'homme leva son visage vers sa femme. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment. Elle était le pilier des Frasnier.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  
**Avril 1925**  
  
Charles échangea un regard fier avec son épouse avant de reporter son attention sur Callisto. Cette dernière était en train de donner son premier discours en tant que Première Ministre. Derrière elle, se trouvaient son époux Non-Maj' ainsi que leur quatre enfants. La plus jeune allait fêter ses dix-huit ans au mois d'août suivant.  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la prise de parole puis une marée de flash éblouit les personnes présentes sur la scène. Callisto fit signe à George et à leurs enfants de venir poser avec eux avant de se tourner vers ses parents.  
  
Charles se leva avant de tendre sa main à son épouse qui la prit. Ce jour-là, Ehawee portait le costume traditionnel des Lakotas Oglaglas et Charles la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Son épouse ne portait plus que très rarement des vêtements amérindiens du fait de leur intégration à la société Non-Maj'. Cette dernière n'était pas tolérante envers les personnes différentes et notamment les Amérindiens.   
  
Ehawee n'était plus retournée sur les terres de son peuple depuis la mort de son père. Les siens étaient désormais parqués dans ce que le gouvernement américain Non-Maj' appelait réserves et qu'elle-même appelait mouroir. Les sorciers amérindiens avaient toujours vécu au contact des Non-Maj' et se mariaient souvent avec eux. Le secret magique n'existait pas avant que les Européens n'arrivent et n'imposent leurs règles. A ce jour, Ehawee était presque certaine que plus aucun sorcier de sa tribu ne vivait au sein de cette dernière. Les anciennes traditions se perdaient et sa communauté était obligée de s'adapter.  
  
— Par là, Maman, déclara Callisto en lui tendant la main.  
  
Ehawee sourit à sa fille. Elle était si fière d'elle et de sa réussite.  
  
— Merci d'être venue, Maman, déclara Callisto en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Par dessus l'épaule de sa fille, Ehawee repéra son époux qui discutait avec un professeur d'Ilvermorny. La femme devina qu'ils devaient discuter de la bourse Standing Bear que Charles, à travers sa fondation, versait aux élèves en difficulté financière de l'école. L'idée lui avait été donnée par Ehawee qui, enfant, avait eu des difficultés à se procurer les affaires scolaires demandées.  
  
Charles salua l'homme avant de revenir vers eux.  
  
— Que voulait le professeur Graves, Papa ? demanda Callisto.  
— Me parler d'un élève qui aurait besoin de notre aide.  
  
Charles n'oubliait jamais d'inclure les autres dans ce qu'il faisait. Il ne disait jamais « j'ai » mais « nous avons », pourtant Ehawee savait que la plupart des gens ne savaient même pas qu'elle était à l'origine de cette bourse ou même qu'elle portait son nom de jeune fille. Malgré tout, la femme n'en tirait aucune rancœur. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à briller.

 

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


**Novembre 1945**  
  
Charles marchait de plus en plus difficilement. Son genou droit le faisait affreusement souffrir et l'obligeait à marcher avec une canne. Cette dernière ne l'empêchait toutefois pas, à plus de cent ans, de marcher durant des heures. L'air frais de la campagne le tenait éveillé et lui rappelait sa tendre épouse qui aimait tant les grands espaces.  
  
Cette année mille neuf cent quarante-cinq avait mal commencé pour la famille Frasnier et se finissait tout aussi mal.   
  
Charles hébergeait depuis près d'un mois sa fille, Callisto, dont le mari était décédé au mois d'octobre. L'homme n'avait que soixante-dix-huit ans, ce qui pour un Non-Maj' était un âge très avancé. Il était mort dans son sommeil et depuis, Callisto n'avait pas réussi à se glisser dans le lit conjugal. Elle pleurait beaucoup et Charles se demandait si elle finirait par s'en remettre. Non. On ne se remettait pas de la perte d'un être qui avait été auprès de nous pendant plus de la moitié de notre vie. Il restait toujours ce trou béant dans la poitrine.  
  
Charles porta sa main à son cœur. Ehawee aussi s'en était allée rejoindre le monde des esprits cette année-là. L'homme ferma les yeux tout en se remémorant les traits de son épouse. Il les dessinait sous ses paupières closes avec une grande fidélité. Quatre-vingt ans. Ehawee et lui avaient été mariés pendant quatre-vingt ans et amoureux pendant bien plus de temps encore. Son décès n'avait en rien éteint les sentiments de Charles à son égard mais cela l'avait rendu mélancolique. Souvent, il se rappelait leur jeunesse, leur bonheur. Qu'ils avaient pu être heureux !  
  
L'homme s'installa sur le banc que sa femme avait fait installer bien des années plus tôt. Il sortit son mouchoir brodé à ses initiales pour s' **éponger** doucement le front et sourit en voyant au loin un renard. Ehawee avait toujours adoré s'asseoir à cet endroit et observer la nature. L'homme plia son mouchoir avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Il posa sa main sur le banc et ses doigts partirent à la recherche de l'inscription qui y avait été gravée. _Charles & Ehawee_. Il esquissa un sourire.  
  
Ehawee ne le quitterait jamais véritablement.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ce passage fait référence au Massacre de Wounded Knee qui eut lieu le 29 décembre 1890 dans le Dakota du Sud. 
> 
> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Trouvez-vous qu'il répond bien au dicton ?


End file.
